Especial Locuras en Halloween
by amlc2102
Summary: Este es un especial de la serie Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon para el dia de Halloween...2106


**Aviso...**

 **Esta semana no subi Fic de Instituto y Entrevistas por estar trabajando en esto...**

 **LOCURAS EN HALLOWEEN**

 ** _Nota: este fic esta fuera de los eventos de Entrevistas y el Instituto Ebott._**

Era la mañana del 31 de octubre, los chicos del orfanato se estaban preparando para algo importante...

Freddy: chicos, hay que levantarse!

Foxy: si! This is Halloween! This is Halloween!

Bonnie: -con la guitarra electrica- Halloween... Halloween... Halloween!

Bboy: oigan están olvidando algo...

Toy Freddy: noche de sustos!

Foxy: dulces!

Bonnie: aaah que miedo!

La mayoría se levantó para prepararse

Mangle: aaaaaaah ya hace un poco de frió!

Chica: ponte un suéter. Toy Chica ya tienes todo listo?

Toy Chica: ya casi esta...

Bboy: gracias por acordarse chicas

Chica: como olvidarnos de esto

Foxy: -colgando decoración de halloween- miren jeje, verdad que queda bien?

Chica: eres un grosero!

Mangle: genial!

Puppet: -llega aun con flojera- buenos días chicos...

Todos: Feliz cumpleaños Puppet!

Puppet: jeje recordaron mi cumpleaños

Freddy: como olvidarlo, cumples años en Halloween

Puppet: ah si lo se... -mira a su alrededor la decoracion de Foxy y Mangle- pero porque hicieron eso!

Habían unas letras colgadas que decían... Happy Halloween Puppet... BRUJA!

Bonnie: ejem... bueno, hoy Puppet cumple nada mas y nada menos queeeeee... 17 años!

Todos: ay no!

Bonnie: - pone la canción de 17 años- orale Bboy cántale a tu Waifu... vamos!

 _Amigo sabes acabo de conocer, una mujer que aun es una niña_  
 _Sabes tiene los 17 aun, es jovencita y ya es mi novia_  
 _Amigo sabes acabo de conocer, una mujer que aun es una niña_  
 _Sabes tiene los 17 aun, es jovencita y ya es mi novia_

 _Amo su inocencia, 17 años_  
 _Amo su errores, 17 años_  
 _Soy su primer novio, 17 años_  
 _Su primer amor_

 _Amo su inocencia, 17 años_  
 _Amo su errores, 17 años_  
 _Soy su primer novio, 17 años_  
 _Su primer amor_

 _Es callada, tímida, inocente y tiene la mirada_  
 _Le tomo la mano y siente algo extraño_  
 _La abrazo, me abraza y empieza a temblar_  
 _A temblar de miedo diciéndome que nunca_  
 _Había sentido sensación así, en su vida_  
 _Así en su vida_

 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_  
 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_  
 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_  
 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_

 _Es callada, tímida, inocente y tiene la mirada_  
 _Le tomo la mano y siente algo extraño_  
 _La abrazo, me abraza y empieza a temblar_  
 _A temblar de miedo diciéndome que nunca_  
 _Había sentido sensación así, en su vida_  
 _Así en su vida_

 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_  
 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_  
 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_  
 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_

Puppet: -algo molesta- aaaaay porque tenían que poner esa canción!

Bonnie: porque cumples 17 años!

Foxy y Mangle: felicidades -echándole confeti a Puppet-

Bonnie: siiii amo su inocencia

Freddy: 17 años!

Toy Chica: ya no te preocupes, te hice un pastel -le muestra un pastel en forma de calabaza de Halloween-

Puppet: en serio este es el pastel de mi cumpleaños!

Chica: Toy Chica! porque le hiciste eso, no pudiste hacer un pastel de cumpleaños decente

Toy Chica: pero es Halloween

De repente se escucha que tocan la puerta

Golden: yo abro! -corre a abrir la puerta- pero que...

AMLC21: HOLA!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: VINE CON UNOS CHICOS... -TRAE A XIMENA, THEORY, FRANCO, PURSUIT, LUCIUS, CITLALI, MILENA, CARLOS (CHARLY), NICOLE, ALEXANDER, TOMAS FERRARI, BULGY, JUANPX12, ESTARLIN Y OTROS MAS QUE SE UNIERON..-

Scott: emm todos ellos van a festejar con nosotros?

AMLC21: ASI ES... PUPPET FELICIDADES, TENGO UNOS CUANTOS REGALITOS PARA TI -LE ENTREGA UNAS CAJAS-

Puppet: genial gracias! -comienza a abrir las cajas- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah toda la coleccion completa de los libros de Harry Potter mas los mas recientes de JK Rowling... aaaaaaaaah y ademas estan autografiados... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah tambien vienen las peliculas y... y... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaat!

Puppet: las peliculas vienen firmadas por Daniel Radcliffe (actor de Harry Potter)... mmm... y que es esto... -saca una pequeña botella-

AMLC21: jeje usala sabiamente, es una pocion edicion limitada con los efectos de la pocion multijugos, pero que duran por 18 horas, esta hecha para que el que la tome se convierta en Harry Potter por 18 horas

Puppet: -muy emocionada- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Rapido! Bboy ven aquí!

Bboy: emm Puppet... porque... no quiero beber eso...

Puppet: hazlo o se la doy a Tomas!

Golden: se las voy a daaaaaaaaaaaaaar a otro! jajajajaja

Puppet: callate idiota! ahora tómala!

Bboy: -nervioso- esta bien -bebe la poción-

Bboy comenzó a cambiar y se convirtió en una replica exacta de Harry Potter

Puppet: -muy emocionada- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -abraza a Bboy- Harry!

Bboy: pero... soy...

Puppet: es mi cumpleaños déjame llamarte Harry!

Bboy: de acuerdo!

Chica: bueno ya que todos estan aqui, pues pasen, ya esta el desayuno

Se quedaron a desayunar en el orfanato... mas tarde...

Puppet: -abrazando a HarryBoy XD- aaaah soy tan feliz!

Foxy: oigan y que vamos a hacer en la noche?

Freddy: pues deberiamos salir a pedir dulces

Chica: eso se escucha infantil!

Alexander: no te gusta salir a pedir dulces?

Chica: -sonrojada- emm yo... si.. jeje si me gusta, digo... vamos tenemos que ir a pedir dulces!

Bonnie: ja! claro

Scott: ustedes ya estan algo grandes para pedir dulces

AMLC21: NO ES CIERTO!

Scott: porque no llevan a algunos niños del orfanato

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiii!

Mangle: nosotros llevamos a Sugar!

Scott: de acuerdo, saldran a pedir dulces con los niños

Freddy: formemos grupos para pedir dulces

Foxy: Yo, Mangle, Sugar y los que quieran venir con nosotros

AMLC21: VAMOS TODOS EN BOLA

Todos: siiiiiiiii!

Chica: parecera que vamos a protestar por algo

Freddy: bueno chicos, es halloween... eso significa...

Bonbon: dulces

Spring: pues dulces no?

Freddy: disfraces conejos tontos

Mangle: siiii vamos a disfrazarnos

Spring: disfraces!

Foxy: yo ya se que voy a ser...

Mas tarde...

Chica: soy una chef asesina -con un traje de chef ensangrentado (sangre falsa)-

Bonnie: soy un zombie rockero-cumbiero

Freddy: soy Freddy-Krueger

Golden: te ves horrible

Freddy: gracias

Golden: bueno yo soy Harley queeen

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Tipico!

Bonbon: aaah porque me vistieron asi...

Toy Chica: te ves bien...

Bonbon traía un disfraz muy descarado de diablo

Todos los hombres: aaaaaaaaaaaaah

Freddy: que diablita tan sabrrrrrrrrrrosa...

Bonbon: -sonrojada- aaaah dejen de verme

Toy Chica: te ves bien

Spring: porque tenias que vestir a Bonbon asi!

Toy Chica: jeje para que luzca su cuerpo

Toy Freddy: bueno, en cambio nosotros somos Chucky y Tiffany (la novia de Chucki)

Puppet: ah pues yo soy Bellatrix Lestrange (de Harry Potter)

Bboy: pues yo ya soy Harry Potter

Spring: bueno yo soy un vampiro... jeje

Mangle: pero eres Alucard

Spring: es un vampiro o no?

Chica: y ustedes dos par de zorros, porque no se han puesto disfraz

Foxy: ya tengo un disfraz, soy un pirata

Mangle: yo tambien

Toy Chica: pues debo admitir que con ese endoesqueleto asusta a cualquiera

Mangle: oye!

Chica: cámbiense de ropa, no se vale que anden asi, siempre se visten asi

Foxy: aaah vamos Mangle, vamos a ponernos sangre o algo, seremos piratas zombies

Mangle: siiii!

Sugar: mirenme soy un gatito -con un traje completamente azul y una cola de gato que hacian juego con las orejas que ya tenía

Todos: aaaaaaaah que kawaii!

Mangle: jajaja que lindo! -topa con alguien detras de ella y voltea- eh... aaaaaaaaaaaaah! auxilio!

Todos: que!

Mangle: la muerte viene por mi!

Todos: queeeeee !

Scott: es un disfraz!

AMLC21: JAJAJA SOY YO! SOY LA MUERTE!

Chica: que nervios! tu puedes matarnos a todos si asi decides

AMLC21: CON SOLO ESCRIBIRLO USTEDES SE MUEREN, BUENO SCOTT NO VAS A IR?

Scott: no, yo debo quedarme a recibir a los niños que vengan a pedir dulces

Todos: esta bien

Los demas tambien tienen disfraz... pero bueno, cada quien sabrá de que es...

Theory: vamonos pues

Franco: vamos por dulces

Pursuit: vamonos -carga sus armas-

Bonnie: y eso... acaso si no nos dan dulces los mataremos?

Lucius: todo estara bien si nadie me toca!

Citlali: no empieces con tus dramas

Carlos: Soy Broly!

Ximena: yo quiero dulces

AMLC21: VAMONOS YA

Foxy: soy el capitan! vamos a conseguir el botin mas grande de dulces que jamas hayamos visto

Todos salen correndo

Scott: jeje, debo prepararme, seguro habra problemas alla afuera

Milena: a que casa iremos primero

Freddy: opino que vayamos al supermercado primero, ahi dan dulces

Todos: siiii!

Y afuera del supermercado...

Dueño: aqui tienen niños jeje

Luego llegan los del orfanato y compañía...

Sugar: Dulce o truco!

Foxy: denos dulces

Bonnie: dulces!

Dueño: lo siento chicos, pero los dulces son para los niños, -les da dulces a los niños y hasta a Ximena, Franco, Nicole y Pursuit le tocaron-

AMLC21: OIGA! QUEREMOS DULCES!

Dueño: a los que esten tan grandes no les damos

Mangle: ah! ahora resulta que somos grandes!

Carlos: emm... oiga yo soy un niño! quiero dulces!

Golden: que infantil!

Mangle y Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah queremos dulces!

Bonbon: -triste- aaah no nos daran dulces!

Dueño: -ve a Bonbon- emm... bueno... a ella... a ella si, es una linda diablita

Golden: oiga señor, y a mi porque no...

Dueño: solo a ella

AMLC21: NO SE VALE!

Freddy: rayos!

Rato despues...

Theory: a ver chicos, no hemos tenido mucho exito en nuestra busqueda

Alexander: sabía que no debía venir con ustedes, solo hemos pasado humillación

Puppet: veanlo por el lado amable, los niños del orfanato estan contentos

Foxy: no tengo dulces!

Mangle: que cosa puede ser peor que esto

AMLC21: SOLO TENGO 3 PALETAS, 1 CHICLE Y 6 DE ESOS DULCES DE CARAMELO NORMALES

Chica: pero hace rato nos dieron un chocolate

AMLC21: YA NO ESTA! ME LO COMI

Freddy: esto no resulta, rapido, piensen en un mejor plan...

Golden: mmm... tal vez si Carlos y yo nos ponemos a tener accion la gente venga y nos de dulces

Freddy: aaaaaaaah oye y a ti quien te invitó

Carlos: la Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrima

Ximena: recuerden que es sobrino de Scott

Nicole: pues a nosotros aun nos dan dulces

AMLC21: A VER THEORY! RECOLECTA TODOS LOS DULCES DE LOS NIÑOS

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: VAMOS A JUNTAR TODO EL BOTIN

Foxy: que buena idea! y vamos a repartirlo!

Mangle: siiiii!

Chica: no podemos quitarles sus dulces a los niños

AMLC21: CLARO QUE PODEMOS... DIGO... SOLO VAMOS A REPARTIR ESFUERZOS EQUITATIVAMENTE, AHORA VAMOS

Estarlin: eso es trampa

Milena: vamos no es tan mala la idea, asi todos tendremos por igual

Bulgy: pues ya que, vamos a juntar nuestros dulces

Ximena: yo les doy todo menos mi barra de chocolate

AMLC21: ECHA TODO!

Theory: ya esta!

Hicieron un gran costal lleno de dulces

Tomas: porque tenemos que cargarlo nosotros?

Golden: vamos son muy fuertes, entre tu, Carlos, Theory y Alexander

Chica: no molesten a Alexander

Bonnie: ya vas a empezar!

Spring: oigan no discutan

Lucius: aaah Spring quieres un dulce?

Spring: -sornojado- aaaaaaaaaah emm... si claro

Bonbon: oye! cuidate Lucius

Lucius: porque...

Bonbon: recuerdalo soy un diablo!

Lucius: que satanica

Foxy: y que rayos vamos a hacer para conseguir mas dulces?

Luego todos voltean, por las cercanias del orfanato les faltaba una casa por visitar...

Todos: ay no!

Mangle: solo nos falta ir con los Hernandez

Chica: no iremos ahi, mejor vamos a otra zona, ellos seguro no nos dan nada

Foxy: pero tienen muchos dulces, yo vi por la mañana las cantidades industriales de dulces que compraron

Mangle: tenemos que ir

AMLC21: TENEMOS QUE IR

Puppet: porque les encanta meterse en problemas

Foxy: vamos marineros! vamos por el gran botin!

Niños: si capitan!

Alexander: estan locos, en serio iremos alla

Bboy: emm pues podemos probar

Puppet: -con cara de enamorada- aaaaah lo que tu digas mi vida

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Foxy: ya oyeron a la bruja!... digo a Puppet, vamos

Carlos: pues ya que, vamos

Estarlin: yo voy detras de ustedes

Gisell: no quiero imaginarme lo que va a pasar

Franco: vamos todos estamos juntos, no haremos desastres... a no ser...

Y frente a la casa de los Hernandez...

Mangle: orale Ximena yo te elijo!

Ximena: que Sugar vaya primero, es mas pequeño

Sugar: emm yo... noo

Chica: vayan niños, toquen la puerta

Bonnie: ah ya que todos tienen miedo yo voy -toca el timbre-

Sra Hernadez: aaaah son los del orfanato, no les daremos nada, estos dulces son para mi familia y los niños educados, no ustedes bola de gente loca y rara

Spring: -enojado- con todo respeto señora, la mayoria de nosotros somos mas educados que su propia familia

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuu señora! jajajaja

Bonbon: andele no sea aguada, denos dulces

Sra Hernadez: -viendo a Bonbon- pero que descaro! aparte de inmadura, descarada! vayanse por favor

Chica: que mala!

Toy Chica: al menos dele dulces a los niños!

Freddy: si a los niños

Sra Hernandez: no, ustedes no son bienvenidos -les cierra la puerta-

Golden: maldita vieja puta malnacida!

Foxy: maldita sea! tenia que ser la vieja hernandez

Mangle: ah no tendremos dulces...

Foxy: tranquila mi capitana, tengo un plan

AMLC21: QUE PIENSAS HACER FOXY?

Foxy: la frase dice "dulce o truco"

Toy Freddy: que piensas hacer

Foxy: hagamosle una travesura

Mangle: siii!

Carlos: emm pues... no lo se

Alexander: sabia que algo asi iba a pasar

Tomas: se vienen los problemas...

Lucius: que haremos entonces

Citlali: ofrezcamosles a Lucius como su sirvienta a cambio de dulces

Lucius: oye!

Spring: no! no ofreceremos a nadie, y menos a Lucius

Golden: Carlos piensa en algo -se acerca a Carlos-

Carlos: emm... no lo se... Prrrima!

AMLC21: YA ESTA! VAMONOS, TENGO UN PLAN...

Bonbon: oye Golden deja a Carlos en paz...

Todos: Bonbon quiere a Carlos

Spring: Claro que no!

Todos: Springtrap quiere a Bonbon

Chica: pero Spring debe querer a Bonbon

Foxy: cállate no arruines el dialogo!

Freddy: estaba viendo a Carlos

Todos: Freddy quiere a Springtrap

Bonnie: Claro que no!

Todos: Bonnie quiere a Springtrap

AMLC21: NADIE QUIERE A SPRINGTRAP! AHORA VAMOS A CONTINUAR CON EL PLAN O QUE

Todos: siiii!

Spring: oigan! en serio nadie me quiere!

Bonbon: yo te quiero!

Lucius: y yo

Nicole: y yo

Bonbon: oigan alejense de Spring!

AMLC21: SILENCIO, ESTE ES EL PLAN, HAY QUE CONSEGUIR MUCHOS HUEVOS

Foxy: yo ya vengo con ganas

Mangle: no, esos huevos no, huevos para aventar cierto?

AMLC21: ASI ES, TAMBIEN HAY QUE CONSEGUIR PAPEL HIGIENICO, YA SE QUE ES MUY INFANTIL Y COMUN PERO LO HAREMOS EN GRANDE

Todos juntaron unas 50 carteras de huevo con 30 cada una...

Chica: en serio vamos a desperdiciar toda esta comida solo para fastidiar a los Hernandez?

Alexander: pues ya ni modo, ahora hay que participar con todos

Chica: aaah esta bien

Bonnie: a un lado Alexander, yo les enseñare como se lanza un huevo con huevos!

Chica: Bonnie! no te expreses de esa forma

Bonnie: como a Foxy no le dices nada!

Chica: porque igual no hace caso

Toy Chica: orale pues, vamos a aventarlos

AMLC21: EN SUS MARCAS... LISTOS... YAAAA!

Todos se pusieron a lanzar huevos a la casa de los Hernandez

Ximena: siiii en las ventanas!

Mangle: las ventanas son mias!

Tomas: porque estamos haciendo esto?

Lucius: -aventando huevos- no preguntes

Citlali: -empuja a Franco accidentalmente y choca con Lucius-

Lucius: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah quien me tocó!

Franco: fue accidental

Foxy: mirenme, yo los lanzo mas arriba

Mangle: yo tambien puedo hacer eso

Los niños del orfanato estaban lanzando los rollos de papel

Puppet: en serio! voy a pasar mi cumpleaños lanzando huevos

Bboy: -divirtiendose- jeje siii es divertido!

Puppet: -viendolo enamorada- aaaah como digas Harry Boy!

Todos: jajajaja!

Sra Hernandez: aaaaaaaaaaashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! estupidos vandalos del orfanato!

AMLC21: REDOBLEN EL PODER -LANZANDO HUEVOS-

Foxy: -muy emocionado- jejeje se lo merece... -avienta todos los huevos que pudo

Mangle: ya no hay huevos!

Foxy: y luego! que vamos a aventar...

Mangle: mmm... mira alla hay huevos -señala en un lado de Pursuit-

Foxy: ok -va con Pursuit-

Pursuit estaba distraido lanzando huevos con una bazuca

Foxy: -agarra el costal de Pursuit- mmm... Mangle estos huevos son extraños..

Mangle: deben estar podridos, son mejores para aventar, pasamelos

Foxy: tienen un alambre

Mangle: quitaselos y avientalos

Foxy: si! -les quita el gancho que tienen y los lanza-

Mangle: no crees que son muy duros?

De repente...

La casa de los Hernandez explota

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Pursuit: hey! quien agarró mis granadas

Foxy: granadas!

Mangle: creimos que eran huevos podridos

Spring: no pueden ser mas ignorantes!

Bonbon: pero si parecen huevos

AMLC21: BUENO, PUES A CORRER, YA EXPLOTO LA CASA!

Todos salieron corriendo

Scott: -desde el orfanato- ay nooo! esa explosion en la casa de los Hernandez... aaaaah Foxy! Mangle!

Alexander: creo que deberiamos ir a pagar como las personas maduras que somos...

AMLC21: AL DEMONIO LA MADUREZ, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS

Theory: que esperabas Alexander, estamos con los del orfanato

Tomas: Puppet tu puedes hacer algo

Puppet: yo no voy a hacer nada

Todos se ocultaron en un callejon...

Nicole: y ahora que...

Franco: emm que haría el Gran Papyrus

Lucius: aaaaaaah el Gran Papyrus

Spring: te gusta Papyrus! pero...

Bonbon: no te quejes! Felicidades Lucius, yo se que algun dia te hará caso

Theory: pues saben que, deberiamos salir a enfrentarlos

Chica: pero pueden estar muertos! aparte de lo que les hicimos todavia vamos a ir a enfrentarlos

Freddy: ejem... opino que volvamos al orfanato

Carlos: y los dulces?

AMLC21: BIEN HAREMOS LO SIGUIENTE, HARÉ UN GRUPO DE INVESTIGACIÓN PARA QUE SAQUE TODO LO ÚTIL DE LA CASA DE LOS HERNANDEZ, LOS DEMÁS REGRESEN AL ORFANATO

Ximena: yo voy

Carlos: pues.. yo voy

Foxy: obvio que voy

Mangle: si yo también

Theory: tendre que ir con ustedes, por si necesitan ayuda

Bulgy: pues... tambien voy

Lucius: yo tambien

Spring: pues yo tambien voy, no vayan a meterse en problemas

AMLC21: AH PUES YA VAN A VENIR CASI TODOS

Toy Chica: nosotros nos vamos al orfanato y nos llevamos a los niños

Toy Freddy: si nosotros volveremos al orfanato

Freddy: Golden y yo iremos con ellos, necesitan de un líder

Golden: vamos!

Sugar: yo quiero ir con los piratas!

Chica: no pequeño, es peligroso entrar ahi, hubo una explosion

Y en los escombros de la casa de los Hernandez...

Foxy: mira nada mas! todas las riquezas que tenían!

Mangle: habrán muerto?

Alexander: quien se anima a averiguarlo

Juanpx: yo... -los revisa- parece que estan desmayados

Foxy: vaya, que mala suerte

Golden: miren! una tarjeta de crédito!

Alexander: siempre lo mismo contigo

Golden: Carlos! el amante de Chica me esta molestando

Chica: -sonrojada- amante!

Carlos: jajaja

Freddy: deja de hablarle a Carlos

Golden: -sonrojada- pero... es mi amigo

Freddy: exacto, y no quiere nada mas contigo

Golden: callate!

AMLC21: HEY ENCONTRE LOS DULCES

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mangle: miren nada mas esa cantidad de chocolates

AMLC21: RÁPIDO, ECHEN TODO AL COSTAL, HEMOS ENCONTRADO EL MAXIMO BOTIN...

Mas tarde en el orfanato...

Toy Chica: debería darles vergüenza! robarle los dulces a una familia después de que explotaron su casa

Golden: también trajimos una tarjeta de crédito

Toy Chica: ah bueno entonces esta bien, vamos repartan los dulces

Scott: pero cuando despierten sera mi fin

Theory: no te preocupes, nosotros cooperamos...

Unas horas despues...

Puppet: -abrazando a HarryBoy- que haremos ahora?

Golden: ya casi son las 12 de la noche... lo que significa que... es hora de contar historias de terror

Freddy: buena idea -apaga las luces- bien quien empieza...

Bonnie: yo...

Todos: en serio?

Bonnie: si... -agarra una linterna- cuenta la leyenda que en este orfanato... habia un panteon...

Golden: mentiras... lo que habia era un hospital...

Chica: callate Golden, deja que Bonnie cuente su historia

Bonnie: gracias Chica, bien como decia, habia un panteon y entonces... llego el marcianito 100% real no fake... tiritiri... tu ru tu ru tu tu ru ru ru ru...

Toy Chica: eso no da miedo

Franco: pues... yo vivo con fantasmas

Bonbon: aaaaaaah fantasmas... no empiecen a hablar de fantasmas y esas cosas, me da miedo

Mangle: pues de eso se trata

AMLC21: BIEN ESCUCHEN TODOS... LES CONTARE LA HISTORIA DEL ORFANATO CAWTHON... ESTA HISTORIA ES EL LADO JAMAS CONTADO DEL ORFANATO... Y ES OBVIO QUE YO DEBO SABER SU ORIGEN PORQUE... BUENO YO ESCRIBI ESTO NO, ASI QUE PONGAN ATENCION...

 _TODO COMENZO HACE 50 AÑOS, ESTE EDIFICIO ERA UTILIZADO PARA HACER INVESTIGACIONES CIENTIFICAS, EN UN PRINCIPIO ERAN LOS TIPICOS EXPERIMENTOS CON ANIMALES, PARA SABER SI LES AFECTABA ALGUN TIPO DE VIRUS Y ESAS COSAS TIPICAS DE LAS PRUEBAS CIENTIFICAS... UN DIA EL NUEVO ENCARGADO DEL LABORATORIO EL SEÑOR SAMUEL CAWTHON INICIO UNA NUEVA INVESTIGACION, SU PRINCIPAL OBJETIVO ERA HACER UNA FUSION ENTRE LAS HABILIDADES HUMANAS CON HABILIDADES ANIMALES..._

 _EN UN PRINCIPIO, EMPEZÓ UTILIZANDO CÉLULAS HUMANAS, PERO CONFORME AVANZABA EN SUS HALLAZGOS, NECESITABA ALGO MEJOR EN QUE FUNDAMENTAR SUS RESULTADOS, LLEVÁNDOLO A LA CONCLUSIÓN QUE NECESITABA HACER PRUEBAS EN HUMANOS..._

 _UN DIA, A ESTE LUGAR LLEGO UN NIÑO HUERFANO... EL LO RECIBIO, Y SE LE OCURRIO LA GRAN IDEA DE EXPERIMENTAR CON EL, DE TODAS FORMAS NADIE RECLAMARIA POR EL NIÑO, ASI EMPEZO A EXPERIMENTAR CON EL... AL PRINCIPIO LAS PRUEBAS ERAN SIMPLES COMO INYECCIONES Y SUSTANCIAS EN BEBIDAS, PERO AL VER QUE LOS RESULTADOS NO ERAN COMO ESPERABA, OPTO POR AGARRAR ALGUNAS PARTES DEL CUERPO ANIMAL E IMPLANTARSELAS AL CUERPO DEL NIÑO._

 _OBVIAMENTE EL PEQUEÑO NO RESISTIO LA OPERACIÓN. PERO SAMUEL NO QUISO QUEDARSE CONFORME... ASI QUE COMENZO A VOLVERSE LOCO Y COMENZO A ROBAR NIÑOS PARA SUS EXPERIMENTOS, ALGUNOS DABAN RESULTADOS, PERO LOS NIÑOS MORIAN POCO DESPUES._

 _ADEMAS DE ESO, ACCIDENTALMENTE INYECTO A SU HERMANA HANNA CAWTHON, AL PARECER NO LE HABIA AFECTADO EN NADA, PERO CUANDO TUVO A SUS HIJOS ELLOS NACIERON CON RASGOS ANIMALES... DE AHI QUE CARLOS TENGA OREJAS DE LOBO..._

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 _BIEN SIGUIENDO CON LA HISTORIA, SAMUEL HABIA MATADO VARIAS PERSONAS CON SUS EXPERIMENTOS, MUCHOS MURIERON AQUI, Y AHORA CADA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN DENTRO DE ESTE EDIFICIO RECUERDA EL SUCESO, LOS ESPIRITUS DE LA GENTE QUE MURIO SE HACE PRESENTE_

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ahora vendran los espiritus -se esconde detras de Spring-

Freddy: jaja que tan cierto puede ser eso...

Mientras con Scott...

Scott: aqui tienen sus dulces niños... -escucha gritar a Bonbon- que pasa... -deja la puerta abierta-

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Scott! tus antepasados experimentaban con humanos!

Bonnie: -asustado- aaaah oigan, Scott nos juntó a nosotros... tal vez el... quiera hacer experimentos con nosotros!

Chica: eso no puede ser posible

Scott: que pasa chicos?

Lucius: alejate de mi!

Bonbon: aiuuuuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bonnie: rapido ocultense

Scott: que rayos les pasa...

De repente se va la luz en todo el edificio

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Foxy: hey! quien apago la luz

Mangle: se ha ido... los espiritus vienen por nosotros

Spring: -asustado- nnno... seguro es falla electrica... ppporque no va alguien a revisar los fusibles

Golden: buena idea ve a revisar Spring

Spring: yo! no...

Freddy: que vaya Carlos

Carlos: yo porque

Bonbon: que vayan Lucius y Nicole

Nicole: porque!

Lucius: vamos Citlali

Citlali: emm no

Mangle: yo voy

Foxy: voy contigo

Bonnie: -abrazando a Chica- no mueran

Scott: solo se fue la luz, no sean exagerados

Toy Chica: no digas nada Scott, lo unico que quieres es experimentar con nosotros

Scott: porque haria eso, yo no se de ciencia, a lo mucho se algo de programacion

Freddy: ire con los zorros, no vayan a regarla

Alexander: por favor solo prendan la mendiga linterna

AMLC21: AH CIERTO -ENCIENDE LA LINTERNA-

Foxy: bien tambien usare la mia

Theory: cobardes! -desaparece a lo Sans-

Puppet: emm yo haria algo de luz... pero me da hueva

Mientras Foxy, Mangle y Freddy abajo...

Mangle: ya encontraste los fusibles

Foxy: no

De repente oyen un ruido

Freddy: que es eso?

Foxy: no se...

Mangle: quien anda ahi!

Los ruidos se escuchan mas cerca de ellos...

Freddy: yo me largo! -sale corriendo arriba con los demas

Foxy: cobarde!

Mangle: aaaaah Foxy... creo que mejor nos vamos nosotros tambien -corre arriba-

Foxy: emm ok... -también sale corriendo-

Golden: que les pasa?

Freddy: escuchamos un ruido

Tomas: que cobardes...

Theory: -se aparece de repente- buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -se desmaya

Spring: mira lo que hiciste!

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaah que susto! porque lo haces...

Chica: emm quienes son esos... -señala detras de Theory-

Ven unas sombras de 2 personas, por la oscuridad casi no se distinguen, pero se les ve con ropa maltratada

Franco: fantasmas!

Pursuit: son Zombies...

Todos salen huyendo y se distribuyen por el edificio

Alexander: alguien puede hacer algo

Chica: Alexander protegeme!

Bonnie: -atras de Alexander- protegenos!

Alexander: claro cuando te conviene vienes conmigo

Freddy: Carlos vamos a ver quien es mas valiente

Carlos: yo voy! soy Broly

Theory: a un lado! yo me deshago de los zombies... hace un hermoso dia afuera... las aves cantan, las flores florecen... en dias como estos...

Lucius: noooooooo! zombies!

Citlali: vamonos de aqui, alguien va a pelear con ellos

Spring: chicas huyan de aqui

Pursuit: que cobarde

Puppet: vamos a escondernos a lo oscurito Harry

Bboy: aiiiuuuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaa

AMLC21: 5... 4... 3...2...1... QUE SE HAGA LA LUZ...

La luz vuelve...

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Scott: oigan! no son zombies! son los Hernandez!

Sra Hernandez: aaaaaaaaaaaaah Cawthon, nos van a pagar nuestra casa!

Theory: lo sabia desde un principio

Foxy: a un lado! yo mato a los zombies -golpea al Sr Hernandez-

Sra Hdez: idiota!

Mangle: oigan es la vieja Hernandez!

Horas despues...

Puppet: ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo... la jefa les construira de nuevo su casa con sus poderes de escritora si nos dan todos los dulces

Sra Hdez: ya pues -entrega el resto de los dulces-

AMLC21: -ESCRIBIENDO- DSKJFKLADJSFKLADSJ EMM... BIEN Y ENTONCES 20 MAGOS MAS PODEROSOS QUE PUPPET VINIERON Y LE RECONSTRUYERON LA CASA A LOS HERNANDEZ...

La casa volvio a la normalidad, pero aun estaba embarrada de huevo y papel

Sr Hdez: al menos la hubieran limpiado

AMLC21: ESO YA NO ES MI PROBLEMA

Scott: bien chicos, el Halloween se les acabó, es muy noche, deberian volver a sus casas

Toy Chica: antes de que se vayan quiero darles a todos estas manzanas con tamarindo que preparé...

Patrocinadas por Picapple... Compaña 100% original de AMLC21

Todos: gracias!

Mangle: a mi tambien me hiciste una?

Toy Chica: si aqui tienes

Mangle: que bien!

AMLC21: ES HORA DE IRNOS

Puppet: gracias por todos mis regalos... -abraza a Bboy- ya me tome muchas fotos para recordar el momento en el que estuve con Harry

AMLC21: DISFRUTALO, TE QUEDAN 3 HORAS MAS CON EL...

Golden: orale Puppet, disfrutalo

Foxy: Mangle, nosotros pasaremos toda la noche comiendo dulces

Mangle: siiii!

Puppet: me voy al sotano, nadie me moleste

Freddy: Golden, aprovechemos lo que queda de esta noche

Golden: con gusto Freddy -lo jala al cuarto de lavado-

Los invitados se fueron, y los del orfanato se quedaron disfrutando lo que restaba de su noche de halloween, sus dulces y el cumpleaños de Puppet.

 **Fin...**

 **Feliz Halloween, coman muchos dulces y...**

 **Foxy: hey les diras de...**

 **AMLC21: NO...**

 **Mangle: porque no**

 **AMLC21: NO ES TIEMPO DE ESO...**

 **Mangle: pero es casi en una semana!**

 **Freddy: de que hablan**

 **Foxy: del a...**

 **AMLC21: NO! NO HABRA NADA MAS... AHORA VAMONOS... A DORMIR... O LES MANDO A VINCENT**

 **Todos: nooooooooooo! -salen corriendo-**


End file.
